The present invention relates to a vehicle seat belt retractor having a spool on which seat belt webbing is wound, and in particular relates to a seat belt retractor having a lever for use in preventing rotation of the spool in a belt withdrawal direction.
A known seat belt retractor having a lever for use in preventing rotation of a spool in a belt withdrawal direction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,926. U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,926 discloses a lever 196 which is used in preventing rotation of a seat belt retractor spool. It is desirable to provide a retractor construction in which the assembly of the lever is simple.